Miss Fortune/Trivia
General * Miss Fortune's twin pistols are named after . ** They can be seen in the game's Mac version launch trailer, together with a poster of Miss Fortune herself. * is named after and references . * Miss Fortune is the third champion to have her price reduced twice (the others being and ) and the second to include a joke animation on release (the other being ). * Miss Fortune is one of the first champions to have 12 skins. ** She and got their twelfth skin at the same time. The skins are in the Star Guardian Pajama skin set. * Her given name Sarah שרה means "Lady, Princess" in Hebrew, from proto-Semitic arrat < root ɬ-r-r "to rule".The Semitic Languages. Ed. Weninger. p. 93, 155, 492 ** While sharing the same last name and name pun, is not to be confused with from . Lore * Sarah taking the name 'Miss Fortune' for bounty hunting references the old sailor myth that women on ships brought... misfortune. * Miss Fortune's first shipmate is called Rafen. * Miss Fortune is based on many , especially & . * Miss Fortune's background resembles from . * were forged by her mother for , who later killed Sarah's family and destroyed the pistols. ** Sarah later rebuilt them, became 'Miss Fortune', and finally avenged her family years later (but didn't truly die). Quotes ; * }} references "Fortuna favet fortibus" (Latin: ' ') * }}, }}, }}, and }} reference from . * In French localization, her taunt references . * In Brazilian localization, ("Keep walking") referencing from (both are voiced by Maíra Góes). ; * }} references , most likely the cover featured in the Titanfall 2 Trailer. * }} references |Miss Fortune}}. * }} references the death of . * remind me of a species that went extinct... must be lonely."}}}} is possibly a reference to . Skins ; * She resembles from . * She might be referencing from by . ; * She references fought by . ; * became two . * The banner in the background is the emblem. ** Both her henchmen are interrogating henchmen. *** This could mean that Miss Fortune and her men are looking for him. * One of the men in the background bears some resemblance to . ; * She references a . * She resembles from . * became two from . * ** The background is a reference to and at night. ** A banner with can be seen next to a neon sign reading 多兰武器坊 (Chinese: 'Doran Weapon Workshop') ** Another neon sign with a picture of reads 'Only (yuan)' referencing the Storm's Fury's 'only US$ a minute' joke. ; * She was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2010 along with: ** ** ** ** ** ** * She is leaning on a plush. * There are multiple related objects in the splash art. ** The wrapping on the present to the left contains poros. ** A poro can be seen on the Christmas tree above Miss Fortune. ** A poro can be seen licking a stamp with mustache. *** The mustache indicates she received her from . ; * can be seen in the background of her splash art (as well as a mug shot of in the wanted poster). ; * She references . * became two sawed-off double barrel shotguns. ; * The trophy in her splash art resembles glove. * She was inspired by 'vyxil' and 'momobucket''s artwork (which has been deleted by the user). * can be seen in the background. * Her hat resembles . ** Interestingly, almost all chroma pallet swaps are similar to the attire colours of the Super Mario plumbers. * became two . * Her bubble gum references . * Her basic attacks particle effects reference games. * When she dies, she blinks out of existence, referencing . * Her , references . * She has a strapped to her hip (the buttons are reversed). ; * This is her during and after Burning Tides, having 'killed' and starting to purge Bilgewater of those loyal to him. * Rejected names for this skin include 'Sarah Fortune', 'Baroness Fortune', 'Queen Fortune' and 'Mistress Fortune'.Dev: On Naming Skins * She was inspired by (also known as Bonny) and from the . * When , she shoots an and blows it a kiss, referencing 'death'. ; * In her splash art, , , and in their Pool Party attire along with can be seen in the background, each holding a (the Blind Monk's is flipped and the Lady of Luminosity's features a sticker). * became two ( 'Shock' and 'Shower'). * fires coconuts. * Her artwork and her reference taking a . ; * She is second in command on the team consisting of , , and . * She references the genre of . * She's accompanied by the twin familiar spirits Boki and Baki. They are the embodiment of her desire for revenge covered by a playful facade. They assist her while homeguarding, recalling and ulting. ; * She is wearing pajamas designed after her medium, Boki (Featured in the background). * The party is playing Mechs vs. Minions. * The bookshelf features: ** A group portrait of team, notably her and . ** The Sword and the Sabre, a book also seen within the Odyssey universe. ; * This is the first Ultimate tier skin that is not . This is due to the skin being lower quality than the rest during release, resembling more a Legendary skin with multiple high-quality chroma skins. * During the game, she has four different exosuits to choose from—Scarlet Fair, Zero Hour, Starswarm, and Royal Arms. When at the fountain, a UI will pop up with the option to switch exosuits. ** : Built by MF from her father's blueprints, this highly modified suit sports S.F. Particle Cannons that fire a rotating barrage of bullets, antimatter tank shells, missiles, and antipersonnel flak discharges. ** : A gravity-resistant exosuit and so-called ‘black hole gun.’ Fires spheres of super-condensed dark matter. ** : A banned exosuit that utilizes creatures born from exploding suns to melt MF's enemies. ** : Capable of wiping out an entire fleet with its rapid-fire antimatter warheads, only a few of these suits were ever produced due to their immense destructive power. * She has a bounty of CU$62,680,959,387. * She has claimed the bounty (CU$700,000) of Captain Charles Watanabe from the Royal Space Military for crimes of desertion and military vessel theft. Fortune wanted him for personal reasons, but didn't mind the reward. ; * She created . ; Relations * Miss Fortune hired to rob warehouse while also tipping off about it. ** Both men acted as a massive distraction so that she could make final preparations to land the killing blow on . * Between Burning Tides and Shadow and Fortune, Miss Fortune is purging of all those loyal to after the power vacuum his 'death' caused (she is sure she can make Bilgewater prosper if the people are united under her banner) ** At one point before 'death', him and Miss Fortune struck an uneasy truce in order to fight off the Harrowing, right on the shores of the Serpent Isles, in 'The Battle of Knife Straits'. *** They were successful (despite heavy casualties and their combined fleet scattering), while farther south managed to fight off the rest of the undead. Category:Champion trivia Category:2010 Snowdown Showdown Category:2016 Pool Party Category:2019 Harrowing‎